


When Will My Opinion Matter

by MelodyPotterSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyPotterSnape/pseuds/MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks Remus why he ignored him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Will My Opinion Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Alexis Featherchild.  
> I reread this when I was posting this and changed some things.

Remus's POV

"Harry, having any trouble with your homework?" Remus asked Harry as he saw him reading in the Black Family Library. He was shocked when Harry immediately slammed his book closed and carried it as he walked around Remus to the door. Snapping out of the surprise from Harry's rude and odd behavior. Following him he just manage to catch up with him at the foot of the stairs.

"Harry, You mind explaining what that was about?" Remus questioned in a reprimanding tone. Harry merely acted like he didn't hear him and went to sit next to Sirius on the loveseat. Frowning and getting deeply irritated he tightened his fists as he stormed over to the boy. "I know very well you have better manners than this Harry James Potter. Now you better tell me what your problem is young man."

Sirius's POV

Everyone stopped what they were doing curious at what had the normally calm man so flustered. Seeing that Harry wasn't going to answer Sirius frowned in concern as he ordered "Harry, stop ignoring Remus and tell me what's wrong."

Harry's face was bland but there was hidden anger in his emerald eyes. "Why should I stop ignoring him? I should have sworn this was what he wanted to begin with. I mean he's been ignoring me so why should I treat him any better than he treats me? I have my limits on how many times someone can switch between acting like they care about me to acting as if I don't exist."

Sirius stared confused wondering what the hell was going on. Remus arched a brow. "What are you talking about?"

That seemed to be the last straw before Harry lost his temper. "How come you never answered any of the letters I sent you? I know you got them." Harry accused before he seemed to lose all his energy and collapsed onto the loveseat.

Remus flushed looking away shame face. "Dumbledore said that it was best if I didn't."

Harry smiled bitterly. "I guess nobody is different. You all just love to make decisions without my input. The only one of you who actually does care about my opinion is also the only one of you that actually took the time to really get to know me. Dumbledore controls my every move but doesn't care if I don't have a happy life much less care what is wrong with it. Molly tells everyone she's all I have and that only she can say what I'm allowed to hear. When I only visited her sparingly and we hardly talked. Now there is you who decides to leave my life without even a by you leave. I guess Sirius is the only one who actually takes the time to truly know and take care of me."

Said people except for Sirius looked around with awkward looks. Remus finally opened his mouth so hesitant that he stuttered slightly. "I-is there anything I can do?"

Harry sighed looking towards Sirius seeming to come to a decision, "Try to learn about me, but I will be ignoring you until you can look me in the eye and describe my personality and some things about my life. I am not a doormat and I refuse to keep being treated as one."


End file.
